


Worth It

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John crossdresses for Fin again, roleplaying a different character this time, leading to some extremely explosive sex. Fin doesn't think he's got any brain cells left after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

John sashayed into the bedroom, where Fin was waiting, sitting on the edge of the bed. John had dressed up again for some role-playing. He was in high heels – _high_ heels, ones even he was having a bit of trouble walking in (but they made his legs and ass look fantastic), fishnet stockings which made it very clear immediately he’d shaved his legs again, a skin-tight glittering gold mini-skirt and a matching glittering sleeveless belly shirt, showing off his tattoos, one on either arm. He dropped a little bag on the floor.

He had bright red lipstick on again and heavy eyeshadow.

Fin was in jeans and a shirt, looking at John hungrily as he approached. 

“You ready for some fun?” John purred, his voice pure sex, sashaying over to Fin. He ran a hand down Fin’s face – he’d put fake nails on again, gold this time, to match his outfit, and settled his hand on Fin’s shoulder.

Fin looked his fill, his eyes roaming over John’s body.

“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat so he could talk. “Yeah, I am. How much?”

“200 an hour,” John answered, running his hand across Fin’s chest. “But I promise you, I’m worth it.”

“Mm, baby, I’m sure you are,” Fin said. He pulled some money out of his wallet and handed it to John, who set it down.

“Okay, big boy, what do you want to do?” John asked.

“Nothing,” Fin answered. He pulled his badge out and showed it to John. “You’re under arrest.”

John pouted becomingly. “Maybe we can… come to an understanding, Officer.”

“It’s Detective,” Fin corrected.

“Mm, I like doing cops. You think we could work this out, _Detective_?”

Fin set his badge down on the nightstand. “Well. Maybe we could, if you’re very good. But I’m still gonna cuff you.”

“Whatever you want, Detective.”

“On the bed,” Fin ordered, standing up.

John stretched out on the bed, looking up at Fin. “Like this?”

“Good, good.” He pulled his work cuffs off his hip and cuffed John to the bed. They usually used blue fuzzy ones, specifically for sex, but it would be very incongruous with the game they were playing.

John kicked his heels off and waited for Fin to make a move. He knew Fin liked the heels up until they were on the bed, then he worried about getting poked.

Fin stared down at John, taking it all in. Damn, the man looked good. Fin’s dick was hard, pushing insistently against his pants, and he rubbed it through his jeans for a moment. He wanted to fuck John, and fuck him _hard_.

“You’ve certainly been very bad,” Fin said, moving closer to the bed. “Caught you on soliciting and trying to bribe a cop. What are you gonna do to get out of this?”

“Oh, I can blow your mind, Detective, if you let me. Brought a whole bag of tricks.” He nodded towards the little bag he had dropped on the floor. “Take a look.”

Fin went over and opened it. A vibrator and vibrating cockring. He swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure he’d have any functioning brain cells after tonight. 

“All your men use these?” he asked hoarsely.

“Specially for you, Detective. I want you so lost in pleasure, you think you’re gonna die from it.”

Fin realized the vibrator was meant for _him_ while he was fucking John and he nearly came right then and there. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel to be fucking John while he was in this outfit while John was cuffed to the bed, vibrating cockring on his dick and a vibrator in him.

Fin took several very, very deep breaths to try to stave off his orgasm. John smirked at him, and Fin went over and roughly kissed the expression off his face.

Fin, with some difficulty, pushed John’s miniskirt up – god _damn_ it was tight – and John sighed in relief as his cock sprang free.

Fin ran his hand down one of John’s legs, feeling the silky smoothness in between the nets of the stockings.

Fuck, he couldn’t wait, he needed John.

“Tick tock, Detective,” John said. “I do have other clients tonight.”

“I am your _only_ client tonight, unless you want to be hauled in,” Fin answered. 

“Seems like you’ve got me cornered,” John said. “You gonna look all night, honey, or you gonna use that big dick on me? See that bulge in your jeans. Seems like you’re packing in more than one way, Detective. I’d sure love to see it without your pants in the way.”

Fin yanked his shirt off quickly, and John stared hungrily. “I love a man with tattoos,” he purred. “But you need to show me that dick now, Detective.”

“I’m in charge here, not you,” Fin said sternly. “And don’t you forget it.”

“Yes, sir,” John said immediately. “Please, Detective, please. I want to see.”

Fin undid his pants and shoved them down, stepping out of them quickly. He moaned in relief as his dick sprung free – he was so fucking hard already. 

“Oh, _my_ ,” John moaned. “Look at that. You gonna fuck me with that, honey? Oh, hell, I want _that_ in me.”

“Don’t you worry, I am _definitely_ fucking you.”

He grabbed the lube, the vibrator, and the cockring and clambered onto the bed. 

He prepared John quickly, trying not to listen to the flood of dirty talk from John – he was already so close to orgasm, and he wanted to hang on until he was in John and the vibrator was in him. It was hard not to listen though.

“Oh, right there, Detective, oh, you’re good, you gonna fuck me now, Detective? Gonna fuck me with that big, hard, gorgeous cock? Fuck me hard, make me feel it, I want that in me, pounding into me, use me however you want, Detective, take your pleasure, slam into me, I’m ready, aren’t you? I can tell you are. I bet you’re real wild in bed, animalistic. I love that. Maybe even a little rough. You gonna be rough with me?”

Fin was gasping, breathless. He was so turned on, and he had to think about some disgusting scenarios to bring himself back from the edge enough to slick his dick and slip the cockring on. “You, shut up for a moment, or you ain’t gettin’ fucked,” he growled at John.

John obediently shut his mouth. Fin felt the blinding need for an orgasm recede somewhat, and the cockring was providing enough pressure to keep him from coming prematurely. 

Fin prepared himself quickly, roughly, and slid the vibrator in. He didn’t turn either on yet, sliding into John first. John moaned loudly.

Fin turned on the cockring first, then the vibrator, deciding to leave it on its lowest setting; it was already so intense. He was twitching all over, it was too much, and for several moments, he couldn’t move or thrust. The vibration against his prostate and the base of his dick, as well as the tightness around his dick was overwhelming.

He took a deep breath and pulled out of John and slammed back in.

John wrapped his legs around Fin, and the entire fucking rainbow swam in front of his eyes as he felt the fishnets and the silky smoothness of John’s legs against his back.

He started pounding erratically into John, completely unsure if he was bringing John any pleasure, it was so intense, holy shit, every one of his senses was completely overloaded, every nerve sparking, every muscle twitching, sunlight and fire and pleasure shooting through every inch of his body, John’s scent surrounding him, the sight of John – as much as he could see, with the stars and spots in front of his eyes – John’s words, oh God, John’s words, John was talking in a fever pitch, still in his role.

“Oh, that feels so good, Detective, I knew right away you’d be good, that you could fuck me good, fuck me hard, fuck me silly. Maybe I’ll become your personal fuck-toy, Detective, would you like that? I bet you would. Oh, your dick feels amazing in me, keep going, please, fuck me, oh! Wow, right there, Jesus, that’s amazing, oh, I knew that vibrating cockring would feel so good. Oh God, keep fucking me like that, keep slamming into me, I was right, you would fuck me hard, I love it, keep going please I’m so close, oh please I need to come, Detective, you gonna make me come?”

Fin couldn’t speak. He was there, almost, slamming into John, twitching, the pleasure so intense he couldn’t bear it. He felt like he was floating, like he was unraveling at the seams, coming apart completely, hanging on just for John’s orgasm, he wanted to feel the convulsions of John’s orgasm around him, but he couldn’t move his arm to stroke John’s cock.

“Come,” he gasped. “That’s an order.”

John arched off the bed in orgasm, surprised that that had been enough to yank it out of him. 

Fin screamed. The clenching around his dick as John came hard was the last fucking straw and his orgasm exploded out of him, taking most of his brain with it. Spots danced in front of his eyes, merging. He blacked out for several minutes, falling against John.

Fin finally regained consciousness and started by yanking everything vibrating away from himself. He slumped on the bed, panting, and John said in amusement, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, my love, and I know your brain’s fried, but you’re the only one of us who can let me out of these cuffs.”

Fin groaned and hauled himself towards the key. He let John out, then fell against the bed, mainly on John. John wrapped his arms around Fin and hugged him close. “You okay, Fin?”

“I don’t have a single brain cell left, babe,” Fin managed to mumble into John’s shoulder. “You’re fucking amazing.”

John smiled against Fin’s shoulder and let him rest a bit. Eventually he’d have to get up and get out of these clothes, but moving Fin seemed like an impossible task right now. He hugged his lover close and let Fin rest for a bit.


End file.
